Breakfast Date
by Lucifendi
Summary: I've done two short stories about Lucy and the placid side of Alfendi (And people seem to like them, lol) but what happens when 'Potty Prof' takes Lucy on a date?


Lucy yawns and begins to move around the flat, doing her normal Saturday morning routines. She puts on her fuzzy light blue robe and somehow manages to locate both of her slippers.

She walks into the kitchen and turns on the small TV set to the news and begins to dig around in her fridge for something to eat. She comes across a chocolate Greek yogurt and pulls the top off while she finds a spoon.

She was carrying the spoon with the yummy treat to her mouth when there's a knock at the door. Lucy frowns and stands up. The knocking becomes louder and more persistent as if the person intended on breaking down the door.

"Oi! I'm comin'!" Lucy calls as she crosses her flat. She opens the door and becomes acutely aware of how her hair was sticking out all over the place and how she hadn't yet brushed her teeth. "Prof?"

"Hello Baker," Alfendi says, smiling devilishly at the expression she wore on her face. He had done some digging around in his closet and came across his old clothing. Unsurprisingly it still fit from four years ago. His navy blue collared shirt was tucked into a pair of loose fitting dark-washed jeans. He had on white converse and he stood there casually leaning in the doorway holding a black windbreaker over his shoulder. "Nice outfit," He sneers jokingly.

Lucy crosses her arms coming out of her shock, "I see _ya_ got yourself dressed this morning. Wot are ya doin' here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I hope you don't plan on finishing that yogurt because we're going to go have breakfast soon," Al says.

"Ya sure no 'ow to ask a lassie out, don't ya?" Lucy ponders her next move, "Give me ten minutes to get dressed." She steps aside and Al strolls into her flat.

Back in her room Lucy has a mental break down. What the hell was she going to where? Alfendi was dressed rather dashingly so should she wear something nice? They were only going out to breakfast though… Sighing as she sifts through her clothing she comes across her favorite pair of black combat boots. Suddenly she knows what she's going to wear.

Alfendi sits him self down on the couch and has a mental debate of his own.

_What are we wearing? _Placid Prof demands.

_Clothing, idiot. Actual fricken clothing not that lab coat monstrosity you always wear._ Potty Prof sneers

Placid Prof sighs and says _you should really let me take Lucy out on this date._

_Why on earth would I want to do_ that, Potty Prof asks.

The two personalities continue to argue. That is, until Lucy comes out and stuns them both into silence.

Lucy was wearing a white high-low shirt. The longer back went down to almost her knees, right past the pair of dark wash short shorts. She had on black combat boots and rolled over white socks. Instead of her usual orange hat she was wearing a black beanie. There was a feather in her hair but the most shocking thing was that she was wearing make-up. Mascara, eyeliner, seashell eye shadow and lip-gloss. The works. "Wot?" She demands as Alfendi stares at her for an extended amount of time.

"I'm not the only one with a dramatic wardrobe change it seems," Alfendi stands up and walks over to Lucy. He picks up the feather clipped into her hair as if to prove his point.

Lucy giggles and says, "Aye, it would seem so."

"Not that I'm complaining, you look stunning," Alfendi continues his hair cooling to a dull burgundy for a moment. "Lets go, Baker." Al grabs her wrist and practically drags her out the door.

Alfendi takes Lucy to a small quint diner. It was pretty much empty except for a few straggling people. Lucy slides into a booth expecting Al to sit across from her. Instead he sits down right next to her and smirks at her surprised expression.

He puts his arm around Lucy's shoulder and holds out the menu in front of them so they could both see. Lucy snuggles into him contently.

They don't say anything as they survey all the options the diner offered. At least Lucy was looking at the options. Al was gazing out the window, lost in his thoughts it would seem.

"Did ya already decide what your goin' to get? Ya didn't look at the menu," Lucy says curiously, snapping Al out of his thoughts.

He looks like he's about to give a snarky comment, Lucy could see it in his face, but last second he says, "Yes, I know this menu from cover to cover. Why is that any of your business?"

Lucy doesn't even bat an eye at the last part. "Just curious. You've been 'ere before then, I take it?"

Al doesn't have to answer the question as it answers itself when a perky blonde waitress walks over, "Hey Al. The usual?" She looks at Lucy curiously.

"What do you think?" Alfendi snarls.

Lucy watches the waitress carefully. She didn't have any reaction to Al's comment. Lucy bites back asking him how they knew each other.

"And for you," she asks Lucy.

"May I 'ave the pancakes with bacon and a glass of chocolate milk?" Lucy asks. Could the waitress and Potty Prof dated? She eyes the blonde.

"Nice choice," the waitress says. She winks and walks away.

Lucy waits until she's out of earshot and opens to her mouth to ask Al how they new each other when he cuts her off, "None of your business Baker."

Lucy sighs in an exasperated way, "Yes, it is my business Alfendi Layton. Seeing as we're dating aren't I allowed to ask questions?"

Al glares at her, his yellow eyes filled with fury. "We didn't date, you nosy woman, if that's what you think. I just used to come here a lot."

"Why?"

"Because I have to eat to survive."

"Ya know that's not wot I meant," Lucy says, "Why won't ya tell me? I won't think any different of ya."

Al leans his head against the back of the booth and closes his eyes. "Hilda, Justin and I used to come here to celebrate after we closed a case. It has a lot of fond memories. Satisfied? Now, go around repeating that and I'll sow your mouth shut."

Lucy blinks. The tone she had just heard was one she had never heard coming from Potty Prof before. It was regret mixed with passion over the sweet memories he's probably having.

He continues in the same tone, "We used to sit in this very booth and we'd always order the exact same thing. Leslie, the waitress, would always serve us." He keeps his eyes closed as he speaks and a smile spreads across his lips. But it wasn't the creepy maniac smile Lucy was accustomed to. It was the grin you wear when you reminisce over happy things: A small bittersweet smile.

"And, that's why I brought you here, Baker"

"Eh," Lucy asks, not fully understanding.

He finally opens his eyes and looks at Lucy with an expression that so clearly said that he loved her to no end and says, "To bring you into those memories."

Lucy was so touched that Al would share this place with her that she doesn't even realize that he's leaning in until his lips meet hers and she's locked in a passionate kiss with him.

His arm automatically goes around her waist and he cups her face with his hand. Lucy puts her arms around his neck. Not even Leslie bringing them their food interrupts them.


End file.
